She Tried
by surforst
Summary: Every wander why Tara never asked Ron out? Maybe this story will explain it. Doubt it though... [Oneshot]


_"The destiny of man is in his own soul"_

-- Herodotus

**She Tried**

I.

Tara clutched the small book to her chest as she eagerly scanned the nearby sidewalk. Her nose crinkled at she rubbed her mitten covered hands over the smooth material of the book's cover as her breath came out in regular puffs of white mist. Tara's blue eyes shifted from side to side as she rocked back and forth in eager anticipation.

"Honestly Tara why do we have to do this so early in the morning?" Tara glanced towards her side towards her sleepy companion before rolling her eyes.

"Because everyone knows that the best romantic situations are caused by meeting a boy on his way to school. Don't you know anything Bonnie?" Tara shifted one hand away from the book to brush back a wisp of blond hair that had been blown across her face by the chilling wind. Any minute now and her target would appear.

"It's that loser Tara, honestly just throw him some scraps and he'll come begging for more."

Tara shook her head her target finally coming into view in his normal red jersey and baggy pants. The red head next to him was firmly wrapped up in a red jacket Tara noted absently but she didn't consider the fact that his friend was here to be much of an obstacle. "Bonnie it's never that easy. Didn't you read what I gave you?" As she said this Tara reached out grabbing her friend by her jacket and pulling her behind the corner they currently stood at. They were now hidden from view and Tara's scheme could now go forward.

"Yeah I read it and honestly I don't see why a rodent would talk with an English accent."

"Because it just does. Now hush Bonnie!" Tara licked her lips eagerly as she watched her target slowly approach her hiding spot. To her great luck the red head was on the opposite side of him far away from where she could interfere with Tara's grand scheme.

"I just think the writer needs to explain his stuff better. I mean he has a good artist working for him but the plot is lacking. Kind of like how Kim lacks any real skills." Tara smiled as the inches slowly disappeared. "Oh that's a good one I should write it down! What do you think Tara?"

'Time!' Tara grinned as her target finally reached the point of interception as she launched herself from the hiding spot. "Watch out..."

"Ron!"

"KP!"

"Mole rat!" Bonnie's voice was the last to echo as Tara made a painful meeting with the ground below her. Hitting hard she felt the air leave her body painfully before laying there wandering what had gone wrong.

"Hey are you okay?" Tara looked up seeing Kim's hand stretched out towards her a kind smile on the girl's face.

"KP, check her pulse!" Tara looked behind Kim seeing her blond headed target in a near panic. Smiling Tara flashed Ron her best smile but sadly it was blocked as Kim leaned in picking her up.

"You should be more careful you know." Tara nodded her head as she looked down at her dirty clothing.

"Sorry I was running and I slipped."

"Well then it's a good thing I pulled Ron out of the way when I did. You almost hit him too." Tara nodded her head silently wandering why her brilliant scheme had failed. It always worked in those comics.

"Well me and Ron have got to get going. Bye!" Tara half heartedly waved as Kim and Ron left before leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

"I don't know how but Kim was such a loser there. I mean she was like shooting off loser rays or something." Tara looked back at her friend as Bonnie stood there shaking a fist to the sky. "And did you see that jacket she was wearing! Discount anyone?"

II.

Tara grinned as she finished writing the note her hand shaking in anticipation. 'When all else fails send him a note in class.' Tara nodded her head as she looked quickly up at Mr. Barkin to make sure the crazy military guy was still talking about the current lesson.

"And that's why class American firearms are far superior to their soviet counterparts. Any questions? Good moving on." Tara nodded her head as she folded the note and wrote Ron's name clearly on it. Leaning forward she tapped the person in front of her on the back.

"Hey pass this along." She whispered as the boy in front leaned back grabbing the note before leaning over to pass it to the next person.

"Now can anyone tell me why the American flag is clearly superior to other flags?" Tara watched as the students passed the note along towards it's intended target all the while Barkin continued to lecture unaware of the message being passed in class.

"Is it because it's red, white, and blue Mr. B?" Tara glanced over a smile on her face as her future husband answered the question.

"Very good Stoppable I see you were paying attention. Now can anyone else tell me some of the other reasons?" Tara grinned as the last person before Ron was tapped on the shoulder. The person in question was the very same person who had caused the mishap earlier so it was sort of nice to see that she would be the one to make it up. Sadly it was at this time that the red head in question let out a mighty sneeze as soon as she took the note.

"Possible what do you have in your hand! You know I don't tolerate hidden messages being passed back and forth here." Tara winced in shock as a very angry Barkin came storming down the rows towards a very startled Kim.

"Um...just some mindless gossip that's all Mr. Barkin." Tara felt her heart start to beat louder as Barkin finally stopped towering over Kim.

"About what?"

"Well...about feminine stuff Mr. Barkin. You know monthly stuff." Tara blushed red as Barkin did likewise.

"I see...well you know my rules. Destroy the note Possible and we'll consider this conversation done with." With a relived sigh Tara leaned forward against the desk even as Kim handed the note over to Ron's pink rodent to shred. The little guy went into it with abandon reducing the note to simple paper confetti in no time.

'That was too close!' Tara shook her head deciding note passing might not be the best idea.

III.

Tara bounced from foot to foot as she watched Ron walking up to her. She had decided that the most direct means to get Ron's attention was to tell him directly. The classic school yard confession as it were and to that end Tara had picked out a nice spot in the back of school.

"Hey Tara Bonnie said you wanted to talk to me about me being the greatest loser alive and that I should move to loser-ville where KP is the mayor and I'm the village idiot." Tara blinked as Ron suddenly came to a halt. "Wait that's not something I want to talk about. I was tricked!"

Tara quickly shook her head as she moved forward. "Wait Ron that's not what I want to talk about. Bonnie is just cranky about me sending her to do this right before lunch."

"Lunch? Wait I'm missing lunch!" Tara reached out grabbing Ron by the sleeve as she tugged slightly.

"Wait I have something to tell you Ron."

As Tara looked up into his cute brown eyes she could see the clear conflict in them. "But it's cheese pizza day."

"It won't take long trust me." Tara put on her most winning smile as she stepped back letting go of Ron's sleeve. Taking in a deep breath Tara looked back at Ron. "How long have we known each other?"

"Um...I don't know. How long?"

Tara frowned at that looking down at the ground. "Um...I can't remember either."

"Is that why you brought me here to ask that question?"

Tara looked back up shaking her head. "No of course not. No I want to ask you something else." Taking in another deep breath Tara smiled at Ron moving slightly closer. "Ron I'm..."

"Ron we got a sitch!" Tara blinked as the red head known as Kim descended from a nearby tree landing smoothly next to Ron.

"But KP it's cheese pizza day."

"Don't worry Ron I already picked up some for you." Tara frowned as Kim grabbed Ron by the shoulder spinning him around. "You can eat it on the way."

"Boo-yah! Cheese pizza and a chance to skip the rest of the classes today."

Tara just stood there watching as the two quickly disappeared heading towards a descending jet. Sighing Tara looked up towards the sky a small pout coming to her lips. "I'm interested in going out with you. Why couldn't I just say it?" Tara sighed as she looked back down before seeing a pretty butterfly float by her. Staring intently Tara reached out towards it before it floated away.

Tara failed to notice as the jet finally lifted off to some unknown destination as she busied herself with the important task of catching Mr. Butterfly. Laughing as she chased it she let the troubles of the day wash right over her.

IV.

Tara smiled to herself as she placed her books in her locker happy with her next brilliant move. Silently thanking the book that had given her such wisdom she shut the locker a happy smile on her face. Turning she stopped when she saw Kim looking intently at her a small frown on her face. "Kim?"

At her question Kim seemed to shake her head before stepping forward. "Tara you're nice and all but I'm just not interested."

"Huh?" Tara frowned as the red head in front of her gave her another look.

"You just slipped a love letter into my locker didn't you?" Tara shook her head causing Kim to raise the letter in question. "This is from you isn't it?"

Tara blushed as she nodded her head before shaking it once more as a frown once more came across the red head's features. "It's from me but it's not to you. I think I put it in the wrong locker."

Tara sighed as Kim suddenly eased up a smile coming across her face. "Oh well I guess that can happen to anyone. Whose locker did you want to put it in?"

Tara blushed once more rubbing her foot against the ground as she stared intently at the floor in front of her. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Huh?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone Kim?"

"Sure but what's the point of the note then?"

Tara looked back a smile coming to her face as she ignored the last question. "It's for Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yep Ron!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You like Ron?"

"Of course!" Tara nodded her head as she held her hands up but then stopped as a sad look came across Kim's face.

"Tara I'm sorry but you can't."

"Can't what?"

"Ask Ron out like this."

Tara gasped as she fell against her locker an unhappy feeling coming over her. "Why not?"

"Because he already has a girlfriend. He meets her on-line in that game Parkinglot or something like that. He's even meeting her tonight right after school."

"Really?"

"Yeah her name is Zita. Didn't you know?" Tara shook her head sadly as she leaned heavily back her hopes crushed.

"I'm sorry Tara I really am. If only you had told me sooner about this." Tara nodded her head sadly as just stared at the ground. "Tell you what I'll just get rid of this and we won't tell anyone about it. Okay?"

Tara lifted her head upwards once more locking eyes with Kim as a small smile came to her face. "Thanks Kim."

"Hey what are friends for?"

V.

Kim hummed happily as she walked back to her locker the note now nothing but dust in the wind. Spotting Ron she waved to him as she moved over in his direction. "Hey Ron how do you think you did on Barkin's pop quiz?"

"Math hurts KP!" Kim frowned slightly as she reached out patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Hey tell you what how about I treat you to Bueno Nacho tonight and we can crash on my couch afterwards. I have those Fearless Ferret episodes you wanted to see finally on DVD." Ron brightened at this as Kim turned back towards her locker.

"Thanks Kim you're the best friend any guy could want." Kim smiled as she quickly entered the combo to her lock before opening up the door. Reaching in she grabbed a book she needed before looking back to Ron as he stood there staring at his own locker. "Hey KP did you clean my locker again?"

"Yeah why?" She reached over brushing some lent off Ron's shoulder before lifting up her pack once more ready to head out. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah just a minute I'm just trying to find my History text book."

"One on the left Ron."

"And see that's what happens when you mess with my system. I appreciate the effort KP but a man's locker shouldn't be messed with. Primal code here KP." Kim rolled her eyes at that as she started to head out.

"If you say so Ron."

"Hey this is important stuff KP. What happens when I get a girlfriend?" Kim looked towards her side as Ron finally caught up with her.

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Hey it's my life goal. I mean the Ron-man has got to get lucky sometime." Kim shook her head a grin coming to her face but Ron cut her off before she could reply. "Hey I know the Zita thing only lasted about a week but that wasn't my fault. I mean, why can't girls just tell you when they want you to get them the 'sword of all knowing power type stuff'."

"You got me Ron."

"It would just be nice if I could get a girl who actually wanted to hang out with me in real life." Kim reached over patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Hey I'll always be there for you."

Kim smiled at Ron as he finally looked up a brighter expression coming to his face. "Hey that's true. You'll always be my friend after all KP."

"You know sometimes Ron..." Kim shook her head as she moved over a little.

"Sometimes what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing what?"

"Door."

"Door?" Kim paused as she heard the loud bang before continuing once more when she heard the angry chattering of an upset Rufus near her once more.

VI.

Yori sighed as she glanced over at the old teacher currently watching 'Bikini Martial arts' on the television. Glancing away towards her tea cup she picked it up moving the liquid inside slightly. "Sensei, have you ever wandered if we're just placed here to fill up space?"

"What was that Yori?" Yori glanced back towards her old teacher and the only real parent she had ever had.

"I mean I just can't help but feel we are not doing anything useful. I mean we're supposed to protect the Lotus blade and guide the chosen one but instead we sit here watching television."

"The what and the what?" Yori took a sip of her tea as the old man sat back up a confused expression on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about Yori but I assure you that we are doing something important."

"Like what?"

"Like what? Does the flower question its role to attract the bee? Does the tree question why it must grow tall? Of course not." Yori placed the cup back down leaning back as she listened to the excited old man as he stood up a happy expression coming to his face. "Why is it not the duty of man to admire that which is beauty? To admire the way the creator shaped those delicate curves of flesh? To study the beauty and the mystery that is the fairer sex? To gather as much information and images as he can through his life? I do not question my role in life for I am a man and I know what I must do! I am man after all."

Yori reached back up to the table grabbing one of the cookies placed there to go along with the tea. "So I'm supposed to stare at women?"

"Of course not! I expect grandkids after all."

"Then I stare at men?"

"Heaven's wrath upon that notion! No Yori, you must find your own role in life."

"Like maybe going after the chosen one?" Yori sat up an eager expression coming to her face.

"Who?"

"Stoppable-san!"

"Um..."

"Blond haired kid with a pink rodent. Wielder of the Lotus blade."

"I seem to recall the rodent but the other two escape me."

Yori groaned as she leaned back once more an irritated expression coming over her face. "Anyway I think I'll head over to America to talk to him."

"Bring back some reading material then will you?"

"No!"

"But like the tree that rustles in the wind..."

"No!" She glanced over at the old man as he wilted back a sad expression on his face before heading back to the television. Sometimes he could get on her nerves after all.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well there you go this is why Tara never got Ron and it sets up for future conflict. That's skill to combine all those baby! As for the last part no comments about it being useless. If you don't understand it then you are not a true man! There I said it and now it can't be unsaid. Simple as that.

Anyway onto other notes check out the Fannies all those readers out there who don't pay attention. Just go to Zaratan profile and you'll find the link. Remember Surforst when voting.

In other news I'm still working on other projects. Yep! Sadly though I messed up my wrist while boxing, hit the guy wrong or something, so typing progress is slow. One handed typing not so good. Anyway here's hoping I make progress despite all that. Well as always hope you enjoyed the fic and leave a review on your way out.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
